Warehouses, retail spaces, or other venues often employ Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology to track various objects located therein. For example, products, packages, assets, vehicles, people, scanners, and robots may all be tagged with an RFID tag. An RFID positioning system located in the venue may then track the location of tagged objects as the objects traverse the venue.
Common RFID standards define several different protocols at which RFID readers may operate. However, as the RFID tag population grows large, the number of responses transmitted by the RFID tags becomes too voluminous for the positioning system. As a result, the RFID positioning system is unable to detect (and therefore track) all of the RFID tags in the environment. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for managing a population of RFID tags.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.